The Spirit Flies Free
by Cheyenne66
Summary: this fic is based on the soon to be release film Road to Paloma directed and starring Jason Momoa.


The Spirit Flies Free

"Breakfast is ready!" Felicity shouted. "Come and get it before I throw it out!" Cheyne

was already seated at the table when Mojave and Cassie came out of their bedroom. Cassie smiled at the sight of Cheyne, fork and knife at the ready. "Little Brother. I don't think you've been late to a meal since I can't remember when."

"Come on, Brown Eyes, you know managing this ranch is hard work and sometimes we're out on the range for hours at a time. Mojave and I have to keep our motors running on all eight cylinders. At the end of a long day we look forward to coming home and making love to our women. That takes a fair amount of stamina. We need to have our furnaces stoked with a lot of fuel." Cheyne looked at Cassie and gave her a silly grin. Mojave hi-fived Cheyne, Felicity started laughing, and Cassie, shaking her head, looked down toward her plate of food.

"Are you blushing, Sis? I thought your shy, retiring side disappeared the night you dirty danced for Mojave at the Branch Water."

Mojave reached over and put his hand under Cassie's chin. "She was dancing for me but every man in the place was drooling over her. That's why we left so abruptly that night."

Cheyne was cutting up a piece of ham and shot a sidelong glance at Mojave. "Yeah, right. I have a feeling there was a lot more to it than that. I thought you two were going to burn holes in each other after that dance was over."

"Well, I had a few too many beers and your sister took advantage of me." Mojave gave Cassie a lost puppy look.

"Excuse me! I took advantage of you? I think we need to change the subject before too much information is exchanged here."

Cheyne raised one eyebrow at Cassie. "Okay Sis, consider the subject dropped for now. Mojave we need to feed today."

"Yeah, a lot of hungry horses and cattle to tend this morning, but I'm driving the truck. I was the gatekeeper last time."

Cheyne handed Mojave the keys. "Fair enough. Let's finish up and get a move on." They rose from the table, kissed their women and headed out the door. "We'll be back in time for lunch Sis."

Cassie gave Mojave a hug and a kiss. "See you later, tall, dark, and devastating. I love you." _Have I got a surprise for you!_

"I love you too, Brown Eyes."

Cassie watched the men leave. She turned and headed toward the sink to start the dishes with a huge smile on her face. Felicity walked over to her. "Cassie, what's going on?"

"What do you mean Felicity? Nothing's going on."

"Cassie you've had a huge smile on your face for about a month now. I know Mojave is partly responsible but there's something else, something different about you."

"Well Mojave and I were talking last night and we've decided against a big wedding. We're going to the courthouse, get a license, and get married by a judge. We want Mom, Dad, you and Cheyne to stand with us. Then we're going to have a big reception here at the ranch. How does that sound?"

"Wonderful, you two stood with Cheyne and I so I'd love to be with you and Mojave when you tie the knot."

"Oh, there is one more thing Felicity."

"I knew there was something. What is it Cass?"

"I'm uh…well…um."

"Come on Cassie, spit it out. You're what?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What! How far along are you?" Felicity smothered Cassie in a bear hug. "When were you and Mojave going to tell everyone? After you get hitched? I wondered why you haven't ridden Rio for about two weeks now. Now I know the real reason instead of that phony story you gave Cheyne about your back bothering you."

"I'm about a month along but Mojave doesn't know yet. Only Dad knows. He did the pregnancy test. I asked him not to tell anyone until I told Mojave so I swearing you to secrecy. I'm going to tell Mojave tonight. I'm going to make him a romantic dinner, curl up by the fireplace, and tell him tonight. I just pray he'll be as overjoyed at the news as I am. We really haven't discussed a family yet."

"I thought you were on the pill."

"I was. I don't know what happened. Dad says birth control has a slight failure rate, but I think the antibiotics I took for my sinus infection caused the glitch that allowed the sperm and the egg to do the mating dance necessary to create a life. I'm so worried Felicity. What if Mojave isn't ready for this."

"I wouldn't fret over it Cassie. I've seen him playing with the children when we visit the reservation to deliver food and necessities. He's a natural born father and I don't think he'll care if it's a boy or a girl. Wait and see, he'll be the happiest man in world after you tell him. Probably try to cover you in bubble wrap to keep you safe the next eight months. He won't let you out of his sight. Mojave loves you. Your love has changed his life completely. He's always bragging on you. Tells anyone who will listen that you're the best thing that's ever happened to him. Stop vexing yourself. Everything will be fine and you can look forward to eight months of great sex. Don't have to concern yourself over getting knocked up cause you're already there!" Felicity opened her eyes wide and gave Cassie a surprised look. "At least that's what I hear."

Cassie looked at the silly face Felicity was making and started to laugh. "Sister-in-law you always know how to relieve the tension in any situation. I think you missed your calling. You should have been a diplomat. We'd have world peace by now."

Felicity glanced at her watch. "Babe I need to leave or I'll be late to work and Jackson will fire me."

"I doubt that. Sarah would allow that to happen and Jackson knows he can't run the place without you."

"You know Cassie, Jackson and Sarah have been talking about retiring and he asked me if I wanted to buy the Borderline."

"Do you want to go into the restaurant business?"

"I think I do Cassie. It's just a matter of raising the seed money to purchase the café."

Cassie put her hand on Felicity's shoulder. "If this is what you want to do, I'll give you the money to buy it from them. I know you'll make a success of the place. You've learned from the two best people on how to run it."

Felicity started jumping up and down. "Really Cassie! We could call it a loan and I'll pay you back. Every red cent! I promise! Cheyne will be so thrilled! He knows how much I want to do this." Felicity kissed Cassie on the cheek. "Can I tell Jackson and Sarah today? They want to retire in about a year and that will give me enough time to get a handle on how to make a go of the café."

"We'll call it a gift, although I may show up for a free meal once in awhile. You can tell them your plans today. You better get going. It'll be hard to buy the place if Jackson fires you."

"I gotta run. Now you're sworn to secrecy. Don't tell Cheyne. Looks like we both have big news for our men tonight." Felicity raced out the front door, got in her car, and sped down the driveway. Cassie stood on the front porch and watched the cloud of dust heading toward the road. She placed her hand on her stomach. _You are going to get a lot_ _of love from this family baby boy or girl_.

Cassie was sitting at the dining room table writing out her grocery list for the dinner she was planning for Mojave. _Let's see, I'll get two nice sirloin steaks and some shrimp to put on the grill…baked potatoes and sugar snap peas. That should do it. I'd better get to the store so I can have this ready by five o' clock._ As she stood up, a searing pain spread across her lower back. She inhaled sharply and sat back down. _What's wrong?_ As if on cue she started to cramp and have stabbing abdominal pain. _Oh no, please no! _She went into the bathroom and slid her jeans down. She was spotting. _I've got to call Dad! _She pulled up her jeans and moved as fast as the pain would allow to the kitchen to get her cell phone. Cassie pulled up her contacts dialed her Dad's clinic.

Her Dad's nurse Shelly answered the phone. "Good Afternoon, Doctor Bauer's office."

"Shelly, this is Cassie. I have to talk to Dad right now. I have an emergency. Please get him to the phone…now!"

"Hold on Cassie, he's coming down the hall. Dr. Bauer, Cassie's on the phone. She sounds like she's in extreme pain."

Dr. Bauer grabbed the receiver. "Cassie, it's Dad. What is the matter?"

"Dad, I think I'm losing the baby! I have horrible pain in my back; I'm cramping and spotting. Help me Dad! I'm so scared!"

"Try to calm down Cass and listen to me. You're a nurse and you know what to do. Call 911 and have the life squad take you to Mesa Springs County Hospital. I'll meet you there. Are you alone? Where are Mojave, Cheyne, and Felicity?"

Cassie tried to control her breathing. "Mojave and Cheyne are out feeding the stock and Felicity is at work."

"Okay Brown Eyes, hang up and call 911. I'm hoping Heath is on duty. I'll call Felicity at the café, tell her to go home and find Mojave and Cheyne. She can get them to the hospital."

"Mojave doesn't know about the baby Dad. I was going to tell him tonight. He's going to think I was hiding this from him."

"Cassie, we'll worry about that later. I'll explain to him that you wanted to wait until the right moment to tell him. He loves you Cassie, he'll understand. Now hang up and call 911."

….

"Mesa Springs 911, what is your emergency?"

"Karen? Karen, its Cassidy Jennings." Cassie breathing was rapid and panicky.

"Cassie, what's wrong? "

"Karen, please send the life squad to the ranch. I need to…go to the hospital."

"Cassie are you hurt? Did Rio throw you?"

"No. Please, Karen just send the squad. Tell them to hurry and I'll meet them on the front porch. I fill them in when the get here. Code Blue Karen!" Cassie hung up and grabbed her purse and went outside to wait for the squad. She didn't have to wait long although each minute was agonizing. The ambulance pulled to the front of the house and Heath and another paramedic climbed out.

Heath reached her first. "Cassie, what's wrong?'

"I'm miscarrying. Get me to the hospital as fast as you can! Dad will meet us in the emergency room."

They strapped Cassie to a gurney and loaded her into the ambulance for transport to the hospital. Heath rode in the back with Cassie. He took her vital signs and radioed the hospital for instructions. He started an IV and monitored her heart and blood pressure.

The reached the hospital in record time and rushed Cassie into the emergency room. Dr. Bauer was waiting as Cassie was placed into an examining room. Heath gave Dr. Bauer her vitals and left the room but not before he kissed Cassie on the cheek.

"You're going be fine Cassie. You're in the best hands possible." Heath backed out of the examining room. Cassie managed a weak smile. "Thank you for everything Heath." She waved goodbye and turned to her father. "I've lost the baby haven't I?"

"Yes my darling girl. I'm going to schedule you to have a D & C."

"Dad will I be able to get pregnant and carry a child full term or…?"

"Cassie half of all pregnancies end in miscarriage. You should know that. How many women did you see going through this when you worked here? You saw how many delivered healthy babies on the second go round. I don't want you to stress over this. Just concentrate on healing. You and Mojave will have a family mark my words. You know how anxious your mother is to be a grandmother."

Cassie groaned. "Mojave. Dad, I was going to tell him about the baby tonight. He doesn't know yet. I want to wait for a month. I thought everything would be fine after that amount of time. What's he going to say? I don't want him to think I was trying to hide it from him. I just wanted to wait for the right time. Oh Dad, I should have told him right away."

"Cassie, Mojave loves you and wants to marry you. He'll know you were doing what you thought was best. All he'll care about right now is that you're going to be okay. They'll be coming to get you for surgery in a few minutes. I'll wait for Mojave, Cheyne, and Felicity down here. Rest easy my daughter, everything will work out for the best and you have endured so much in the past few years. I know how strong you are." A nurse entered the room and added anesthesia to Cassie's IV. She closed her eyes and let sleep wrap around her exhausted body.

Felicity paced back and forth on the front porch until she heard the truck drive around the back of the house and stop in front of the barn. She ran toward the barn shouting for them. "Mojave!" Cheyne!" She reached the truck before they had a chance to open the doors. "Mojave, Cassie has been taken to the hospital! We need to leave! Dad is waiting for us and he'll explain what is wrong." She decided to play dumb and let her father-in- law explain the situation to Mojave. "We need to hurry. She's in surgery right now."

Cheyne turned to Mojave. "We'll take the jeep. Let me drive. The sheriff and his men don't cotton to people driving at the speed of light." He could see the shock and concern written plainly on Mojave's face. "Don't worry man and don't let your imagination run away with you. She's in the best place she can be and they'll give her excellent care. She used to work there once. Dad's been taking care of us since Cassie and I saw the light of day."

Mojave shook his head. "She was fine when we left this morning. She told me she was making a very special dinner tonight. Said she had something important she wanted to tell me." He turned and looked into Felicity's eyes. "Oh my God! Felicity, tell me the truth. Cassie's pregnant isn't she?'

Felicity looked straight in Mojave's eyes. "Yes she's carrying your child. She was so happy and was waiting for the exact right moment to tell you. She was nervous about when to break the news to you. Cassie said you two hadn't discussed having children yet. Come on, we'll finish this conversation on the way to the hospital."

Cassie was still in surgery when they arrived at the hospital. Mojave beat Cheyne and Felicity through the emergency room doors. Dr. Bauer was waiting in the lobby by the front desk. Mojave grabbed him by the shoulders. "Doc where's Cassie? Is she going to be okay? He released his hold on his soon to be father-in-law and ran his hands through his long hair. Cheyne knew Mojave always messed with his hair when he was nervous.

Dr Bauer put his arm around Mojave's shoulder. "Son, I want you to come with me so I can explain all this to you. Cheyne, you and Felicity stay here. Doctor Fletcher will come out and tell you when Cassie is out of surgery and has been moved to the recovery room." Dr. Bauer leaned over and whispered something in Felicity's ear. She closed her eyes, nodded, took Cheyne by the hand, and led him to a seat in the lobby. Dr. Bauer then took Mojave to a consultation room so they could talk. Felicity waited until they were out of earshot and hugged Cheyne. "Cassie miscarried the baby."

Cheyne looked at Felicity with disbelief. "What baby? Cassie was going to have a baby? How long have you know about this?'

Felicity gave Cheyne a light kiss on the lips. "She told me this morning, but I knew something was going on, call it women's intuition, because she hadn't ridden Rio in about two weeks. Didn't you notice she had Ajei come over from the reservation to exercise him? Seems the stallion prefers women to men when it comes to being ridden."

"She told me her back was bothering her. Hurt it when she tried to rearrange the furniture in the living room. You know she's been so happy the past few weeks, smiling and singing around the house. She's been floating on a cloud since Mojave proposed anyway. I would've never guessed she was pregnant." Cheyne put his arm around Felicity. "I'm going to get a couple of men from the reservation to help me for the next couple of weeks so Mojave can stay with Cassie. She's going to need him and he needs to grieve the loss of his child too."

Doctor Bauer came out of the room just as Doctor Fletcher came though the doors from surgery. They shook hands and Doctor Fletcher filled them in on Cassie. "She came through the surgery fine. She's in recovery now and I'll have her moved to a room in about an hour. I want to keep her overnight for observation. Everything looks good and Cassie won't have any problems conceiving and carrying a baby full term. I didn't see any physical problems. I'm not sure why she miscarried but I doubt it will affect any future pregnancies. Where's the father? Do you want me to talk to him?"

Doctor Bauer nodded toward the consultation room. "He's spending a bit of private time. He wants to be composed so he doesn't cause Cassie any upset when he sees her. I'll fill him in on Cassie's condition."

"Thank you Bill. I want Cassie to take it easy for two weeks. Lots of rest and nothing too strenuous. No galloping around on Rio or ranch work. Do you think you can make her listen or will I have to give her my 'Uncle Brad' routine?

"Mojave will take good care of her and if anyone can make her listen it's her soon to be husband. Thanks for everything Brad. You and I along with our wives need to meet for dinner soon my treat."

"You know Cassie is just like a daughter to me. I'll check on her later. You can see her in a couple of hours as soon as she is settled in her room. She's going to be in a stupor for the rest of the day between the anesthetic and the pain medication. Plenty of time for conversation later."

Felicity walked away from the group and knocked on the door of the room Mojave was in. She turned the knob, cracked the door, and peeked inside. Mojave was sitting, face in his hands, and his shoulders were shaking. Felicity walked in, shut the door behind her, and sat down next to him. She put her arms around him and he looked up at her. _This is_ _the last man I'd ever thought I'd see cry_. Felicity brushed her hands through his hair and gave him a sweet smile. "She's out of surgery and will be just fine. You two can start working on making babies in no time. Doctor Fletcher wants her to rest and heal for two weeks. Cheyne is going to get some guys from the reservation to help out on the ranch so you can spend plenty of time taking care of Cassie. You know if I could get a nurse that was as handsome as you I wouldn't mind being under the weather myself." Mojave exhaled, gave Felicity a smile, and put his arms around her. _Damn Cassie is one lucky woman._ "What do you say the four of us go get a cup of coffee while we wait to see Cassie?'

Mojave nodded, stood up, opened the door and escorted Felicity out. Cheyne and Doctor Bauer were waiting for them. Cheyne put his arm around Mojave shoulder. Felicity took Doctor Bauer's hand. "Come on, let's get some coffee. It won't be as good as you get at the Borderline mind you but it'll have to do. Doctor Fletcher will send word when Cassie has been moved to a room."

…

Mojave, Cheyne, and Felicity waited in the hall outside Cassie's room while Brad and William checked on her. They joined the group in the hall. Doctor Fletcher spoke to Mojave while Doctor Bauer moved Cheyne and Felicity a bit down the hall. "Brad doesn't want Cassie to have too many visitors. Cheyne why don't you and Felicity go in for a couple of minutes and I'll drive you home. I arranged for Mojave to spend the night in her room so he can drive her home tomorrow. He's the best medicine for her right now" Cheyne nodded in agreement. They ducked into Cassie's room and returned in a few minutes. Cheyne gave Mojave the keys to the jeep.

"She's going to be okay." Mojave and Cheyne hugged briefly. Felicity reached up on tiptoe and kissed Mojave on the cheek. She looked into his eyes. "We'll see you at the ranch with our girl tomorrow. I'm going to take a couple of days off and give you a hand."

Mojave gave Felicity a rib-cracking bear hug. "Thank you Felicity…for everything." He turned to William. "Thanks Doc. You know I'll take good care of your daughter."

He shook Mojave's hand. "I know you will Son. You haven't let me down yet and I don't think you ever will. I want you to think about the two of you going to see a counselor. It will be a big help in handling the grief. I tried to get Cassie to visit one when Trace died but she would have none of it. I'm going to take Cheyne and Felicity home, but I'll be back with Yanaha. She wants to see Cassie but I told her to wait at home for me. I'll be back in awhile. Go, I know you're dying to see her. There's an extra bed in the room. You can stay the night and bring Cassie home when she's released tomorrow.

The trio walked down the hall toward the elevator and Mojave turned back to the door. He ran his hands through his hair and pushed it open. The room was bathed in a soft half-light that emitted from a fixture behind the bed. He wasn't prepared for the image of Cassie lying in the hospital bed. She was in a half sitting position with an IV in her right arm. Saline only. He was relived to see she didn't need a blood transfusion. Mojave wasn't to seeing his angel looking so weak. He knew, given the circumstance, she could whip her weight in wildcats. Mojave swallowed hard and stepped lightly to the left side of the bed. He pulled up a chair and sat down. He lifted her left hand, turned it over, and placed a tender kiss on her palm. Laying her hand down, he wove his fingers together and rested his elbows on the bed and rested his forehead against his hands. He desperately wanted to pick Cassie up and cradle her tightly to his body, to transfer his strength to her and take her pain. Mojave closed his eyes and dozed for a few minutes. He awoke feeling Cassie tangling her fingers lightly in his hair.

"Mojave…you're…here." Her voice was a whisper, hushed by the medications in her IV.

"Where else would I be, Brown Eyes? Mojave's voice caught in his throat.

"You're…not…angry with me?"

"Why would I be angry with you?"

"I…didn't…tell you when…I found out about…the baby."

"Oh, I know you women and your wanting to wait for the right moment." Mojave joked with her.

"Mojave…what if…I can't."

"Doctor Fletcher said everything is fine and there will be nothing to prevent us from having a family. Now go back to sleep woman. You need to rest. I want to take you home tomorrow. I'll be right here all night. Doc arranged it so I could stay and I could use some sleep myself."

"Mojave?"

"Yes Cassie."

"You do want…?"

"A family? More than anything in the world, except having you by my side. We'll talk about this tomorrow when you're a bit more awake." He leaned over and kissed her. The door opened and Doctor Bauer and Yanaha came in. Cassie's mother walked over and placed her hands on Mojave's shoulders.

"How is my daughter doing?"

Mojave rose and gave Yanaha a hug. "Gabby as usual. Maybe you can get her to go back to sleep." He pulled out the chair and gestured for her to sit down. A nurse entered to check Cassie vitals and inject more pain medication into her IV.

"Bill, take Mojave to the cafeteria and get him to eat something. He's going to need all his energy to take care of Cassie. She will be a very uncooperative patient. Our daughter, soon your wife, is very stubborn. She takes after her father." Yanaha gave her husband a sly grin.

"Yes my love. The children inherited all my bad traits and all your good ones. Come on Mojave, I could use something to eat myself. Wife, would you like me to bring you something?"

"Yes. Bring me a sandwich, turkey on whole wheat, light mayo, if they have it and a cup of black coffee. Now go. Our new son looks like he's going to drop in his tracks. Don't tell me you're not hungry Mojave or I'll go with you and make sure you eat."

"Come on son. She's already talking like a mother-in-law and you don't want to see where Cassie really gets her stubborn streak."

Mojave smiled, amazed at how quickly they had accepted him as a member of their family. Especially Cassie's father. Most men aren't too fond of the men who live with their daughters, engaged or not.

After they left, Cassie reached out and touched her mother's arm. "Mom?"

"Yes my child, I'm here."

"Oh Mom…I've failed…Mojave…my child…everyone." She began to cry."

Yanaha took a Kleenex and wiped Cassie's tears. "You have not failed Cassie. You have no control in this matter. All things happen for a reason. You will be a mother someday and you'll call me to tell me how crazy you and Mojave's wild Indian children are making you. I'll give you the benefit of my wisdom as a grandmother. When they are in my care I'll spoil them rotten and send them back to you. That's my revenge for how crazy you drove me."

Cassie smiled as the medication took affect. "You'd…do that…to me…my loving mother?

Yanaha patted Cassie's hand. "Sleep my beautiful Brown Eyes. I'm so proud of you and Cheyne. And the both of you still drive me crazy."

…..

Doctor Fletcher released Cassie from the hospital around two in the afternoon. She sat in a wheelchair being pushed by a nurse halfheartedly listening to his instructions as he walked along side. Mojave went ahead to bring the jeep to the front lobby door.

"Cassidy Nizhoni Jennings, are you listening to a word I've said?'

"Yes Uncle Brad, I'm listening."

"You're a nurse and I shouldn't have to tell you what to do. You should know. I want you to rest; nothing strenuous, no riding, Stay off your feet for at least three days and the bleeding should stop completely. You can resume relations in about two weeks. Your father and I want you to go back on birth control for a couple of months until you heal. You can start adding to the population after that. Mojave said you two would be getting hitched in about a month."

"That was the plan, Uncle Brad. We're going to have a quiet ceremony at city hall and huge reception at the ranch. You and Aunt Judith will come won't you? I think Dawn and her husband are going to fly in from Salt Lake City. I haven't see my sister from another mister and mother in so long and you can have a family reunion at the same time."

"You know we wouldn't miss it for the world Cassie." They reached the lobby and the automatic doors opened and they went outside to meet Mojave. Cassie stood up and gave Doctor Fletcher a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks you for everything Uncle Brad. I promise to follow your instructions to the letter."

"You'd better. I get any reports to the contrary from Mojave or your father and I'll be at your ranch so fast it'll make your head spin. Do we have an understanding?"

Cassie nodded. "Yes, Uncle Brad, we have an understanding." Mojave came up the steps, shook Doctor Fletcher's hand and picked Cassie up in his arms. Cassie smiled when she heard the nurse utter an audible gasp and whisper "Oh my."

"Thank you for all the time and attention you've give my woman. I make sure she behaves herself." He carried Cassie down the steps, set her gently on the front seat, and buckled her seat belt. He started with a gentle kiss on the lips but it turned intense in a second. He wrapped his arms around her so tightly she was fighting for air.

Doctor Fletcher smiled but gave a cautionary warning. "None of that for two weeks."

Mojave freed her from his embrace and Cassie looked at Doctor Fletcher, a veil of crimson spreading across her face. "Let's go home Brown Eyes. I'm at your service for the next two weeks. Cheyne has given me the time off so I can cater to your every whim. Plus the ranch just isn't the same without you. I'm going to take the long way home. It's a beautiful day and I think the fresh air will recharge your batteries."

Cassie placed her left hand on Mojave's knee. "I think that would be lovely."

They rode along in silence enjoying one another's company. "Mojave, has Felicity talked to you about her future plans?"

No, you've been the only subject on all our minds the past couple of days. Has Felicity got a new iron in the fire?"

"Jackson and Sarah are going to retire and they've offered to sell the Borderline Café to Felicity."

"That's great. I know her dream is to own a restaurant one day. Let me guess.

You're giving her the money to buy the place. I'd expect nothing less from you and I think it's a loving gesture on your part."

Cassie laid her head on Mojave's shoulder. "Felicity's always been in my corner when I've need her so this is the perfect way to say thank you and she deserves this chance to shine."

Mojave gave Cassie a quick kiss on the end of her nose. "You have a heart as big as all outdoors." Suddenly his voice took on a serious tone. "Brown eyes, I have something else I need to get out in the open." He slowed the jeep and took it off the highway down a gravel road. "There's something I've been wanting to tell you but I was concerned you would think less of me."

Cassie took her left hand and played with his hair. "Nothing could make me love you any less than I do right now. What do you want to tell me?"

"I fathered a child, a boy. The mother and I were both sixteen at the time."

Cassie looked Mohave straight in the eyes. "I…know, my love."

"How in the hell could you know that?" He was visibly shaken. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Your sister called on day. You and Cheyne were in town picking up supplies. She told me."

"How much did she tell you?" A storm cloud was gathering on Mojave's face.

"Please don't be angry with her. That's all she said. Her last statement was. "He'll tell you everything when the time warrants it."

Mojave's face displayed a slight smile. "I guess its not just women who wait for the right moment. I swear Cassie; most women would have exploded with curiosity and wouldn't let a body rest until they knew the whole story. You're amazing. Not one word."

"I didn't say I wasn't curious so why don't you fill in the blanks and tell me your side of the story."

"Like I said, we were sixteen at the time, not realizing that adult consequences come with adult behaviors. Her parents wanted her to have an abortion but she refused. She didn't want the responsibility of motherhood, so she agreed to let Wilhopa and Tate adopt the baby. The only request my sister made was that the fact that I'm his father remains a secret. She said that she was going to be his mother not is babysitter. I agreed to it. He has a very happy and stable home and there is no reason to disturb his peaceful world. His name is Chayton Wolf Adams. Wolf was her way of honoring me. I'm his uncle Mojave and we have a loving relationship. She has two daughters and a son but they were all young when the adoption took place. They accepted him as their baby brother no questions asked. He's seventeen now and a handsome young man. He's a big help to Tate on their bison ranch in Northern California."

"I'm betting he looks just like you."

"He does, but my sister and I favor each other so he blends right in with her family. He has inherited some of my hell raising traits though. She's not real happy with that side of him. I keep telling her I'm going to buy him a motorcycle one day. She has threatened to scalp me if I do and I think she'd snatch me bald headed if I provoke her. That's the long and short of it. Tell me what you're thinking Cassie."

"Everyone has things in their past and I think you and Wilhopa have chosen the perfect solution for all concerned. I'm very proud of you for loving the boy enough to give him up to what you knew would be a good home where he would be loved and protected. I knew you were a good man Mojave."

"Well my sister and her husband practically raised me so I knew Chayton was in good hands. History has a way of repeating it's self at times."

"What happened to his mother?'

"She and her parents moved away right after the birth. I don't know where she is and she's never tried to contact me or look for our son."

Cassie felt a twinge of jealousy stab at her heart. _Our son_. _Mojave and another woman had a son. _She stared off into space and tried to digest the thought. _Please God, I want that statement to apply to Mojave and I. I want to give him a second chance at being a father._

"Does Chayton know he was adopted?"

"Yes Wilhopa and Tate told him when he was fourteen. He handled the news very well. The first thing he said was that he guessed his natural parents must have loved him very much because they wanted to have a good life with a loving family. Cassie, are you okay with all of this? You've been through a lot in the past couple of days. Tell me if there is anything I can do to ease your mind. You're the only woman I want in my life, for the rest of my life. I love you like crazy Cassie."

"I love you Mojave. Oh, and call me Brown Eyes."

Mojave laughed out loud and gave her a kiss. "Come on, let's get you home."

He started the jeep and headed to the highway and back to the ranch. "Why don't you text Felicity and let her know we'll be home in about a half an hour."

Cheyne and Felicity were waiting on the front porch when Mojave and Cassie came up the driveway. Mojave stopped the jeep by the front steps, climbed out, and helped Cassie get out. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. Cassie protested. "Mojave put me down. I appreciate the attention but I can walk."

"Doctor Fletcher wants you to stay off your feet for a couple of days. Only the necessary trips to the bathroom and the kitchen. I'll take you down to see Rio later. Just take it easy or I'll hogtie you to the bed."

"Yes Dear. I would like to take a shower and put on some clean clothes."

Felicity came in the bedroom. "Mojave why don't you let Cassie freshen up before dinner? I stay with her and make sure she doesn't overdo it. We're having shredded beef enchiladas, refried beans, and salad."

Mojave went to the closet and gathered a change of clothes. "I'm going to take a shower too." He kissed Cassie and pecked Felicity on the cheek. He looked back when he got to the doorway and whistled. " Too damn many beautiful women on this ranch."

Felicity shook her head. "Cassie where _did_ you find him?"

"At the Borderline. I believe you were working the breakfast and lunch shift that day. Did you tell Jackson and Sarah you're going to buy the place?"

"I did and they were thrilled. It's kind of their legacy and since their children aren't interested in coming back to Mesa Springs to operate the place. My offer to buy the cafe was an answer to their prayers. I can't thank you enough for the loan Cassie."

"I thought we agreed it's to be a gift. Mojave thinks it's a wonderful idea. I told him about it on the ride home." Cassie toyed with the idea of telling Felicity about Mojave's son but decided now was not time. She was still trying to get used to the idea.

Felicity hugged Cassie. "We'll work out the details later. Remember I have a year before I take over the place. Take your shower and I set the table for dinner." She headed for the dining room leaving Cassie alone with her thoughts.

Cassie took off her clothes and put them in the hamper. She opened her dresser and got clean panties and her red and black flannel shirt. Pulling a robe from the closet she went into the bathroom, closed the door, and turned on the shower. Cassie hung her clothes on the hooks that hung on the back of the door. She stepped into the shower and stood under the water flow for what seemed like a very long time. Then her tears began to flow and mingle with the water falling from the showerhead. Crying always helped Cassie take the edge off when she was too tense over a problem that was out of her control. She leaned her forehead against the tile and gave into her grief know the closed door and the running water would keep anyone from hearing her sobbing.

…

Mojave tried to get Cassie to talk about her feelings but she constantly changed the subject. He decided the wound was too raw and open for her to deal with just yet, so he changed his tactics and decided to bide is time until she was ready. Instead he lavished her with love and support. He knew her body needed time to heal as well as her mind. Cassie's insecurities and a horrible sense of dread were silently overwhelming her. Trace's death, Mojave's accident, Garrett Peters attacking her, and the miscarriage. _What's going to happen next?_ She asked Mojave if he would mind not riding his motorcycle for a while and he agreed.

"Just for a little while. I know how much you and Cheyne love to take long rides to relax but…"

"I don't mind Cassie. I took this time to be with you." He slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her. _I love holding her, kissing her, making love to her…just being with her but I wish she'd loosen the tight grip she has on her emotions and let me get even closer to her. All in good time I suppose. _But he knew eventually he would force the issue with her. She couldn't or didn't realize that he was hurting as much as she was. He body had borne the brunt of the punishment, but he ached too. She was his second chance at everything. Love, marriage, fatherhood, a peaceful and balanced life. He was amazed at how important the new beginning had become to him and he refused to allow it or Cassie to slip through his fingers. Mojave had been a fighter all his life and now he had something to fight for.

Cassie glanced at the alarm clock. One thirty in the morning. _As Mojave would phrase it, nature calls._ She got up went into the bathroom and then into the kitchen. She returned with a glass of ice water and a coaster. Placing the coaster on the nightstand, she set the glass of water on it. Cassie sat on the edge of the bed and watched Mojave sleep. He slept naked, as was his habit, and had kicked the covers to the side. Cassie drank in the view with the eyes of a woman dying of thirst. All the hard work on the ranch had honed his athletic body to perfection. The soft bronze of his skin, the definition of his chest and arm muscles, his long black wavy hair, the oh, so, firm ass and his long legs. He had a body that was made to give pleasure to a woman and he knew how to use every inch of it to that end. Then it hit her. She wanted to do for him what he had done for her once. Cassie longed to fuel his every desire. She went to her dresser, opened a drawer, pulled out a black silk scarf, and then knelt on the bed by his right side. Leaning over his chest. Mojave was gently persuaded to awaken from a sound sleep by Cassie's tongue tracing slow circles around his nipple, and then nipping it with her teeth. Mojave swept his hair back with his hands and looked through the darkness at Cassie.

"Brown Eyes, what…"

"Lift your head." He complied and she tied the silk scarf around his eyes. "I'm going to make love to you."

"Woman, we can't make love yet…what are you doing to me?" He touched the scarf with his hands.

"Anything I want too. I want you to see with your senses not with your eyes. Lay back and let me show you how an Indian woman makes smoke signals with her man. Relax and enjoy." She curled her fingers around the shaft of his cock and stroked him with a slow, sensual tempo. He responded by swelling to fullness. Beads of cum glistened on the head.

Lapping the drops from his crown, Cassie began to speak to him in a husky whisper.

"I want to taste the warm, salty, nectar from your cock."

A low growl crawled from the back of his throat. "Damn Cassie you're driving me crazy."

"Shhhh, don't talk. I'm going make you tremble."

Mojave dug his right hand into the sheets and gripped them into a tight knot. His breath was coming in ragged gasps.

Cassie reached into the glass on the nightstand, took a small piece of ice, and put it in her mouth. It melted away and she positioned herself between Mojave's thighs. Stretching out lengthwise she sucked one of his balls into her ice-chilled mouth. His back coiled into an arch. She gave its twin the same attention. Mojave knew Cassie was uninhibited when it came to sex and he was savoring the fruits of her imagination. Being blindfolded was a new experience. He'd never been so responsive to the passionate touch of a woman before. He understood what she meant by seeing with his senses.

"Mmmmmm, don't…stop."

"I'm not going to. I could do this for hours." Cassie twirled her tongue around the crown and then up and down the shaft. The cold sensation was gone and her mouth was warm and wet. Her movements were slow and seductive. "I'm going to make your cock throb." His body twisted on the bed and he gritted his teeth. Cassie drew herself to a kneeling position. "Come for me my love, lose control for me."

A sharp hissing sound escaped his lips. He pulled the blindfold from his eyes. He was gasping at her touch and needed to see where her beautiful body was taking him. Reaching down he fondled her breasts. She was naked except for her panties. Bringing his arms around her back, he ran his calloused hands over her soft skin. Planting her hands on each side of his hips for balance, Cassie quickened her movements, sliding her mouth down to the hilt and then back to the crown. He was close, she could feel it but she wished to prolong his release. Taking her mouth from his warm, stiff penis and slithering her body up his chest she began to kiss him. Deep, enticing kisses. Mojave groaned. "Are you ready my hot blooded warrior? Ready to have your cravings satisfied?"

"What do…you…think Woman?" Taking her hand he moved it down to his groin. "Judge for yourself."

One more passionate kiss and Cassie slid back down his chest trailing kisses in her wake. Once again she wrapped her fingers around his cock and circled the head with her thumb. She couldn't wait to bring him back into her mouth and taste his cum. Covering his love muscle once more with her mouth and wrapping her hand around the base, she began to suck and pump at the same time. Mojave hips bucked in unison with her mouth as he wound his fingers into her hair. His entire body jerked as his cock started to spasm releasing the silken cum into her mouth.

"Ahhhh, Fuck! Cassie! So sweet!

She held him between her lips until he softened and only then did she release him from her control. She sat up and looked at her lover, his breathing still coming in short heated gasps. Cassie climbed off the bed and walked into the bathroom. She returned with a soft wet, cool, washcloth and hand towel. She proceeded to wipe the sweat from his face and chest. She did the same to his cock and then dried him. He watched her every movement until she returned to her side of their bed. Mojave pulled her into his strong embrace as soon as she lay down. "Brown Eyes, that was so…no women has ever done anything…I don't know what…I love you Cassie, Damn woman I love you."

"I love you too Mojave and it gets stronger every day we're together."

Mojave pulled Cassie on top of his chest, stretched her out along his body. She pillowed her head into the curve of his neck and got the best night's sleep she'd had in a long time.

….


End file.
